


Orange You Sweet

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Beneath the scent cancelling soap that Miyama wore to work every day Sho could still detect Miyama’s faint scent. The fever had soured it, altering Miyama’s natural scent of pine needles and spring rain into something which made Sho’s stomach knot with concern for his bond-mate. Although Sho was worried, he knew better than to initiate any close contact or intimacy with Miyama in a public place. Intensely private, Miyama saved all of his affection for Sho until they were safely within the walls of their apartment.





	Orange You Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to do something a little different for Jun’s birthday this year. Since I am a glutton for punishment I have written my first ABO fic and included my first drama series characters and pairing as well. So I am interested to know what you guys think. I hope it worked out okay. Happy Birthday to my favourite ball of floof.

Cast :  
Sakurai Sho - newscaster - alpha  
Miyama Hiroto - lawyer - omega  
Sada Atsuhiro - lawyer  
Akashi Tatsuya - paralegal  
Tachibana Ayano - lawyer  
Togawa Natsuko - paralegal  
Fujino Hiroki - paralegal  
Madarame Haruhiko - managing partner  
  
  
  
  
Stifling a cough, Miyama Hiroto picked up a wrapped candy from one of the dishes on his desk and gestured towards Tachibana’s laptop. “So we will need to examine the footage from the security cameras.”  
  
“Akashi, handling it right awa-” Akashi choked on his words, rising from his seat as he stared at the doorway.  
  
There was a general gasp of surprise from all of those present in the office, as they realised that they had an unexpected visitor. Part of the surprise came from the fact that visitors weren't usually escorted by Madarame himself, rather than a secretary, but the larger part was because of whom it was standing there looking around as if seeking someone.  
  
“S-Sakurai Sho-san?” Togawa stuttered, nervously fluffing her hair with one hand while surreptitiously checking her reflection in the glass wall of the office.  
  
It seemed impossible to be true. The newscaster was wearing a deep blue suit which fitted him like a glove. His hair was immaculate as always, and his smile polite as he stood radiating the contained power of a bonded alpha. Madarame waved Sho into the office, and smiled in Miyama’s direction before quietly withdrawing.  
  
“Pardon the intrusion,” Sho said formally, offering a small bow as he entered the office. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and was carrying a plastic bag emblazoned with the name of a nearby restaurant in one hand and a paper bag from a pharmacy in the other.  
  
He was immediately surrounded as everyone rushed to usher him into the room. Miyama alone remained unimpressed, sniffing quietly, he didn't even glance up from the files scattered about his desk. Fujino took the bags from Sho, placing them carefully on his desk next to the photograph of his twin daughters. A cup of tea was pressed into Sho’s hand and a plate of cookies seemingly materialized out of nowhere.  
  
Sada, alerted by the scent of an unknown alpha, stalked quickly into the room, fists tightly clenched. At first he couldn't make out why his staff was clumped together, chattering like a flock of starlings, until he finally managed to catch a glimpse of an extremely familiar face. He was instantly on the alert for potential business. “Give Sakurai-san some room,” he huffed. He finally managed to press his way through the throng and handed over his business card. “How may we be of service?”  
  
Sho took the card with a polite nod as he happily tasted one of the small matcha shortbread cookies. Miyama, who still appeared to be oblivious, grabbed a bundle of papers with the intention of laying them out on the floor in a room with more space. He sighed at the sight of everyone clustering around Sho and headed towards the door. Without even looking up from the plate of cookies Sho snaked out his hand, catching hold of Miyama’s elbow as he passed. “You told me that you were going to stay home from work today Hiroto.”  
  
“Tsk.” Miyama glared down at Sho’s hand but made no attempt to pull away.  
  
Fujino nudged Akashi in the ribs, hissing, “Hiroto?”  
  
“You two know each other?” Tachibana, looked at Sho and Miyama’s intimate contact, bursting with curiosity.  
  
“Hiroto is my bond-mate,” Sho replied conversationally. “He’s running a fever, but chose to ignore me when I told him that he was too sick to come to work.”  
  
Miyama glared at the hand holding him still, but made no attempt to pull away.  
  
“Miyama is an _omega_?” Tachibana shook her head as she attempted to process the information. “And he is _your_ omega?”  
  
“My bond-mate yes, as i just said,” Sho answered, looking at her coldly. “Is there anything wrong with that?”  
  
“It’s just that he’s...well...pretty uncontrollable...” Sada cut in.  
  
“We always assumed he was a beta,” Fujina added, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Akashi, who was frantically shaking his head.  
  
A slight frown formed a crease between Sho’s eyebrows as he replied. “A good alpha doesn't need to _control_ his omega. Hiroto does as he pleases.”  
  
“If that’s the case, let me get on with my work,” Miyama said, waving the papers in his hands under Sho’s nose. “_You_ might have time to make random and completely unnecessary visits, but some of us are busy.” The nonchalant effect he was aiming for was ruined as he was struck by a sudden sneezing fit.  
  
Handing over a packet of tissues from his pocket, Sho shook his head. Keeping hold of Miyama’s elbow, he stood and steered his mate over to his desk. It was completely bare except for three dishes of wrapped candies, the sight of which made Sho’s level of concern rise considerably. Miyama always ate too many sweets when his heat was nearing. Sho could only hope that his mate had recovered from this illness before it arrived. Miyama’s heats were usually short but severe, taking a toll on his body even when he was fully fit. “Sit.”  
  
Opening his mouth as if to protest at Sho’s command, Miyama thought better of it as Sho pressed him down into his chair, and he grudgingly obeyed.  
  
Immediately Miyama started to go through the documents in his hands, letting out a barely audible mewl as Sho tugged the papers away. Sho then retrieved the carry bags from Fujino’s desk, plopping them down in front of Miyama, before rummaging in the paper bag from the pharmacy. It appeared that he’d brought the entire contents of the shop with him as he lined up a selection of cold and flu remedies in a neat line bisecting Miyama’s desk, along with a sheet of paper. “Since you will definitely not listen to anything I tell you, I made the Pharmacist print out the dosage instructions.”  
  
Miyama’s only response was to unwrap another candy and drop the wrapper on top of the page while studiously ignoring the packages of medicine.  
  
“And this is why I had him print me out two copies,” Sho added, walking over and handing the page to Akashi who stood rigidly to attention as he received Sho’s instructions. “I would appreciate it if you could make sure that he takes his meds on time.”  
  
“AKASHI…” the beta yelled, causing Miyama to squeeze his eyes shut as if in pain.  
  
“Just take care of him for me, okay?” Sho hissed under his breath at Akashi, who clamped his mouth shut, swallowing the rest of his words.  
  
Akashi held his lips closed with the tips of his fingers and nodded vigorously.  
  
The others exchanged puzzled glances at the familiarity between Sho and Akashi. It seemed as if he had been keeping secrets from them. Sho returned to Miyama, who continued to frown and press his fingers to his temples. Sho popped the top off a couple of bottles, shaking the pills into his hand before grabbing a bottle of water out of the other bag. “Swallow these and your head will feel better soon. They should help with your fever too.”  
  
Despite gracing Sho with a mutinous look, Miyama swallowed the pills, grimacing as they scratched his sore throat on the way down. “Happy now?”  
  
“Nope. Not until you eat something,” Sho replied, fussing around with the plastic bag. It contained a plastic tub of clear broth and a bottle of orange juice. “I guess that your throat would be sore, so I got you something without lumps. Those candies are not food, by the way, just in case you were planning on arguing.”  
  
Beneath the scent cancelling soap that Miyama wore to work every day Sho could still detect Miyama’s faint scent. The fever had soured it, altering Miyama’s natural scent of pine needles and spring rain into something which made Sho’s stomach knot with concern for his bond-mate. Although Sho was worried, he knew better than to initiate any close contact or intimacy with Miyama in a public place. Intensely private, Miyama saved all of his affection for Sho until they were safely within the walls of their apartment.  
  
“Would I ever argue with you?” Miyama asked as he widened his eyes with feigned innocence.  
  
“That's exactly the problem. Rather than arguing, you simply agree with me and then just continue with what you were doing anyway,” Sho sighed. “I know that I can't prevent you from working, but will you at least try and remember to take the medication?”  
  
“Mmm,” Miyama agreed absently. He was already immersing himself back into his papers.  
  
“Hiroto.” Sho didn't raise his voice, but his tone was commanding. “Are you forgetting something?”  
  
Miyama frowned and shuffled through the photographs in front of him. “I don't think so…”  
  
“The food?” Sho uncapped the juice and plopped it down on the pile of evidence.  
  
“Fine,” Miyama sighed. He removed the lid from the tub of soup and sniffed at it suspiciously. “But it doesn't smell very tasty.”  
  
“That's because your nose is blocked,” Sho chided gently, but he handed Miyama his condiment kit anyway. “Just make sure that you finish it, and the juice.”  
  
Miyama stared at Sho as if he was willing him to leave. “Sure, sure, whatever you say.”  
  
Sho unobtrusively stroked his fingers across Miyama’s nape and the Omega closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his head to loll back slightly against the cool skin of Sho’s palm. “Since I know that you won’t go home by yourself I’ll be back as soon as I'm done with ZERO to take you home. Okay?”  
  
For the first time since Sho’s arrival Miyama allowed himself to show his vulnerability, when a soft ‘meep’ slipped out of his mouth as Sho massaged the lobe of Miyama’s right ear.  
  
Everyone in the office suddenly found something important to look at in opposite directions as they studiously avoided noticing the brief moment of intimacy between the pair. Everyone except Sada, who stood with his mouth agape, aghast at the sight of Miyama with one of the most respected newscasters in the country. He couldn't believe that Miyama had kept this connection a secret from him. It pained him to think about all of the lost opportunities to promote himself and the firm on national television.  
  
Sho caught Sada looking and couldn't restrain low growl which came from his throat as he glared at the older alpha over Miyama’s shoulder. Sada returned Sho’s glare for a moment before backing down and averting his eyes.  
  
“I won't take my eyes off him for a second,” Akashi said as he handed Sho his bag. He received an approving nod from Sho before he headed out, and a narrow-eyed glare from Miyama. He immediately decided that it was prudent to observe Miyama from the safety of his own desk.  
  
Sada picked up the plate which only had one lone cookie left sitting in the centre. “How come nobody's ever offered _me_ cookies?”  
  
Tachibana snatched up the cookie and popped it in her mouth, shrugging at Sada’s look of dismay before returning to her desk and the stack of witness statements she was working through.  
  
Miyama giggled and tossed a candy in Sada’s direction, which the alpha chose to ignore, allowing it to fall to the ground before stalking off back to his own office. As Miyama winced at the pain in his throat, Akashi jumped up and handed the juice to him. Miyama pulled a face but grudgingly took a sip before burying himself back in his work, instantly forgetting Sho’s words of warning about overdoing things.  
  
Xx  
  
Miyama rubbed his eyes tiredly as Togawa placed a cup of tea beside his elbow. Tachibana and Sada were munching on sushi from a 24hr delivery service, but Miyama had refused all offers of food.  
  
Akashi was snoring inside his sleeping bag and Fujino was long gone, citing the need to catch the last train since he needed to attend his children’s school first thing in the morning for a parent teacher meeting.  
  
Tachibana started replaying the security footage one more time, even though they’d managed to detect nothing of significance the previous ten times they’d watched it.  
  
“Why have I never noticed before that these chairs are uncomfortable?” Sada moaned, wriggling to ease his backache.  
  
“Because you usually spend all your time in your own plush office,” Miyama replied huskily. “Which you’re more than welcome to return to anytime,” he added, gesturing towards the door.  
  
“But _he_ hasn’t come back yet,” Sada blurted, before correcting himself. “I mean we haven’t found the evidence yet.”  
  
“If you’re waiting for Sho-san to return so you can try and get some business contacts, you can leave now. I texted him to go straight home after the broadcast is over.” Miyama took a sip of tea and removed the wrapper from another candy.  
  
Sada was outraged. “What? Why would you do that?”  
  
“Because I'm perfectly fine,” Miyama said confidently. The overall effect he was aiming for was ruined a moment later as he was struck with a coughing fit which caused his arm to jerk outwards knocking the tea cup over.  
  
Togawa rushed over with a handful of tissues and began mopping up the mess, receiving no help from Miyama, who had spotted something important in the footage. Miyama sat up excitedly and asked Tachibana to rewind the last two minutes, barely noticing the tea flowing across Tachibana’s desk and over the bottom of the photo frames arrayed around her desk.  
  
“Miyama!” Tachibana screeched, knocking over her own coffee as she attempted to rescue her belongings from the sea of liquid. “You need to do what Sakurai-san said, and go home before you fall down.” She added, cheeks turning a little pink at the thought of the handsome alpha.  
  
Miyama looked past her as if he hadn't even heard her speak, pointing to the screen of her laptop. “Rewind it by two minutes please,” he said urgently as he unwrapped another candy.  
  
Amidst the ruckus, nobody noticed Akashi wake and furtively use his phone underneath the cover of his sleeping bag.  
  
Xx  
  
Sada’s head jerked up as he spun his chair around to face the doorway as the scent of an approaching alpha assaulted his nostrils. After a moment he recognized the dark chocolate and black cherry scent as belonging to Sakurai Sho and he relaxed slightly.  
  
Sho nodded to Sada as he quietly edged into the room. Miyama was pacing back and forth in front of the whiteboard attached to the wall. He tightly clutched a marker in his hand as he watched Tachibana sticking printouts of the security footage to the board with small round magnets.  
  
During Sho’s absence Miyama’s condition had noticeably deteriorated. The omega’s scent was heavily layered with a combination of unpleasant odours indicating illness. Sho’s stomach twisted anxiously and his alpha awoke as a whiff of omega distress pheromones assaulted his senses. It took all of the self-control he could muster to quietly lean on the wall and watch Miyama from a discreet distance.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Miyama was pacing excitedly in front of the whiteboard, adding details and linking arrows between their client and the witnesses to the crime. The letters were moving in and out of focus, but a pun came to mind. “Whiteboards are remarkable.” Disappointed by the lack of response, Miyama stopped scribbling notes on the board and waggled his marker pen around. “Remarkable,” he repeated with a slightly delirious giggle.  
  
When he turned around, he caught everyone looking at him oddly, and he blinked at them, holding out the pen to once again emphasize the point. It appeared that nobody appreciated his sense of humour, apart from Sada who snorted with amusement.  
  
Sho rolled his eyes and attempted to hide a smile as he sidled up to Miyama, pressing his hand to the back of the omega’s neck. As he toyed with the hair behind Miyama’s ears, Sho could feel that Miyama’s temperature had risen considerably.  
  
“Where did _you_ come from, and what do you think you’re doing?” Miyama hissed under his breath. “Everyone can see.”  
  
“I apologise for startling you, but I’m worried. Your fever is worse.” Sho said quietly, removing his hand slowly. He knew that it was impossible for Miyama to have not detected his presence, but decided to play along. “You should stop working and come home.”  
  
“I can’t do that. Our client has been charged with something she didn’t do and it’s up to me to prove her innocence.” It was bad enough that the others had been casting worried looks in his direction, forcing medication on him and distracting him from his work in Sho’s stead. The last thing he needed was a bossy alpha distracting him when he was so close to a solution.  
  
‘Hiroto, looking at your past successes you have a team of people here who are perfectly capable of handling things in your absence. Except maybe for him,” Sho added, looking pointedly at Sada, who was struggling with adjusting the back of his chair as if it was the first time he’d ever done anything vaguely manual by himself.  
  
“Or him.” Miyama said, pointing to Akashi, who was back in his sleeping bag, eyes wide open as he snored loud enough to make Miyama’s headache worse.  
  
“Point taken. I have some research to do for work, so I’ll just sit here and wait until you’re ready. But if you get any worse, I’m taking you home and won’t accept any further arguments.” Sho released the tiniest bit of alpha pheromones to emphasize how serious he was, earning himself a reluctant agreement from the omega.  
  
On his way to Fujno’s desk, Sho made a small detour via Akashi’s cocoon on the floor, surreptitiously nudging him with his foot on the way. Akashi snorted loudly and sat up looking around him for the culprit. Once he saw Sho glaring at him from Fujino’s desk, Akashi immediately jumped up and resumed work.  
  
Sho settled down with his laptop, watching Miyama’s condition with a concerned eye.  
  
Xx  
  
“So it seems that we need to obtain security camera footage from this shopping centre to corroborate our findings,” Tachibana said, tapping the whiteboard with the cap end of a pen.  
  
“Once you've seen one shopping centre you've seen a mall.” Miyama said in a half-hearted monotone.  
  
“Right, that’s it.” Sho picked up Miyama’s backpack and fastened the buckles. When his mate’s puns became that awful he knew that it was way past the time when Miyama should be in bed. “I’m taking you home right now.”  
  
Miyama ignored Sho, as he continued to flick through a pile of photographs from the crime scene. His hands were shaking badly and beads of sweat trickled down his neck. An involuntary whine escaped him as his eyes refused to focus.  
  
Reaching into his shoulder bag, Sho produced a long camouflage patterned scarf, which he draped loosely around Miyama’s neck. The scarf was infused with his scent and sure to offer comfort to his mate without making it obvious.  
  
Miyama, picked up the fringed edge of the scarf and shook it to and fro in front of his watering eyes, giggling as he murmured, “I really wanted a camouflage shirt, but I couldn't find one.”  
  
“Hiroto and I will be leaving now,” Sho said as he took Miyama’s elbow, pulling him upright and wrapping his arm possessively around his waist. “I’m sorry if it delays your work, but he definitely won't be in tomorrow.”  
  
“No, no, don't worry about it,” Sada said, smiling genially through gritted teeth.  
  
Xx  
  
“Driving with one headlight isn’t very bright,” Miyama muttered as Sho helped him into the car. He looked at Sho expectantly, waiting for Sho’s appreciation, but Sho merely carried on as if he hadn't heard what Miyama considered to be a brilliant pun.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep until I've got you buckled in,” Sho called out to Miyama as he went to stow their bags in the back of the car.  
  
Miyama rolled his eyes and fumbled with the seat belt himself, still miffed at Sho. “Why did you come when I clearly told you that I was fine?”  
  
“Because I said that I would and because you are clearly not fine,” Sho replied patiently as he moved Jun’s trembling hands out of the way so he could clip him in safely.  
  
“Akashi has been spying for you again hasn't he?” Miyama closed his eyes and allowed his head to lean back on the headrest.  
  
“He’s been keeping me informed, yes,” Sho replied insouciantly before settling himself into the driver's seat.  
  
“S’not fair,” Miyama murmured sleepily. “I trust you and don't spy on you even though you spend more time away than at home and work so closely with Udo-san. Her scent is all over you even now.”  
  
Sho snorted at the idea of him being capable of having the slightest interest in anyone except his bond-mate. Since their very first meeting he’d been smitten by the intelligent and beautiful omega. Despite his amusement at Miyama’s unfounded jealousy, guilty pang stabbed at Sho’s gut at Miyama’s words. Since Miyama was so independent it sometimes slipped Sho’s mind that Miyama was still an omega, with the same needs and desires as any other of his second gender. “Hiroto, I’m sorry. Can we talk about this?”  
  
The only response Sho received was a snuffly snore.  
  
Xx  
  
After waking Miyama, Sho escorted him up to their apartment, hovering around Miyama as he stripped off his suit with faltering motions. Sho’s heart ached at the sight of Miyama’s shaking fingers fumbling with the small buttons on his cuffs. He instinctively reached for his bond-mate to offer him comfort, but was instantly rebuffed.  
  
“You stink of other people,” Miyama complained, pouting as he avoided Sho’s embrace.  
  
Although Sho doubted whether Miyama could smell anything, considering his stuffy nose he tugged Miyama to him anyway, ignoring the squeak of protest as he pressed his lips to Miyama’s forehead to gauge if his fever was subsiding. “I'll go and shower quickly if you promise to take the next dose of the cold medication while I am gone.”  
  
“Fine.” Miyama replied without really listening. There was an annoying buzzing in his ears which made it hard to think.  
  
When Sho emerged from the bathroom after a hasty shower, he knew exactly where to look for Miyama. Apart from the generously sized ensuite bathroom, the bedroom had a built-in wardrobe running the entire length of one wall. At one end Miyama’s three identical blue suits hung in a neat row next to six identical white shirts and two identical ties. The rest of the space was occupied by Sho’s clothes, along with various items of clothing Sho had purchased for Miyama at the beginning of their relationship in the vain hope that he might be persuaded to wear something different to the office once in a while.  
  
There was a large walk-in robe next to the ensuite and it was to this bi-fold door where Sho’s eyes were drawn. As soon as Miyama moved in with Sho this space had been appropriated for his nest. Sho would never dream of intruding upon his omega’s nest unless directly invited, and it seemed as if this was one of those times. The door was ajar and soft light was spilling out onto the plush carpet of the bedroom.  
  
Sho paused in the doorway, calling softly, “Hiroto?” There was a quiet murmur from the depths of the snug space, drawing Sho in. He stepped cautiously into the place where all of the clutter and softness Miyama kept separate from his working life came to rest. The walls were draped with gauzy creamy white tulle which had strings of tiny lights interwoven amongst the curtains. They cast a soft warm glow over the mounds of pillows and blankets which covered the floor almost to knee height. There was no visible sign of his omega in the sea of fabric, but Sho detected movement under a pile of Sho’s old sweaters in the far corner of the nesting space.  
  
Treading carefully, Sho made his way to where he guessed that Miyama had burrowed into the comforting pile of clothing which was currently enveloping Miyama. Following his omega’s scent, Sho dug in between a worn out sweatshirt and a pillow, eventually unearthing a mop of black hair above a face glistening with sweat. “Hiroto, you can’t stay underneath all of these things. You have a fever.”  
  
“Hmmph.” Miyama turned his back to Sho and sneezed loudly.  
  
“I know that you’re upset that I asked Akashi to check in with me, but it was for your own good.” Sho’s attempt at reasoning with Miyama was met with another harrumphing sound as his bond-mate burrowed deeper into the pile of softness.  
  
“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. Just because I’m an omega it doesn’t mean that I’m some kind of delicate flower.”  
  
“I would never describe you as delicate and definitely not as a flower,” Sho said gently. “Except maybe as a rose whose beauty distracts from its sharp thorns.”  
  
Miyama’s head popped out from underneath a cushion. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”  
  
“Um…yes?” Sho braced himself for the worst.  
  
Miyama however, was in no state to argue the point. His cheeks burned brightly with fever and sweat dripped into his eyes. Despite this, Miyama still clutched fiercely at the heavy layers of fabric, tugging them closer even as Sho smelled the distress radiating from his body.  
  
Sho tried to tug the blankets away, but Miyama pulled them back. Every piece of fabric Sho removed was replaced immediately. Soon they were tussling together over a pair of Sho’s sweatpants, tangling themselves in the nesting material as Sho battled to cool down Miyama’s overheated body. “Hiroto. Let. Them. Go.”  
  
A distressed mewl came from Miyama as Sho finally succeeded in uncovering him. Miyama was wearing loose yoga pants and a faded and stretched souvenir t-shirt which had been a gift from Sho. It hung loosely around his shoulders; exposing his collarbones and making Miyama look particularly vulnerable. Miyama without his suit and tie had the aura of snail without its protective shell. Sho was the only one to ever see Miyama this way, and he was eternally grateful for the privilege.  
  
Sho reached out and smoothed Miyama’s ruffled hair. “Hiroto, if you need me, I’m here.”  
  
“Pffft.” Miyama took the opportunity to yank a blanket back over himself in an attempt to calm the shivers which were running through his body.  
  
“I mean it, you know.” Sho laid down facing Miyama, careful to not crowd him or use his alpha to control him. He made sure that he maintained eye contact with Miyama, watching for any softening in Miyama’s attitude. “For instance, I have an assignment in Paris in two weeks. I could pick up a jar of special black truffle mustard with chablis from Maille for you.”  
  
“What makes you think that I want it?”  
  
“I noticed that the latest issue of my food magazine fell open at the page containing that article when I accidentally dropped it on the floor. I could tell by the crease on the spine that it had been open at that page for a long time.”  
  
Miyama stared expressionlessly at Sho, but the tips of his ears gave him away, flushing bright red. Sho reached out and traced his fingertip lightly over the heated skin of Miyama’s left ear. The omega closed his eyes as Sho slid his fingers down over his cheek, moving his head so that the cool skin of Sho’s hand maintained contact.  
  
Despite himself, Miyama instinctively clung to Sho, baring his neck and allowing Sho to lightly kiss the heated skin over his bonding gland. Miyama shuddered with pleasure and allowed himself to surrender to his alpha’s embrace. Right now he was too tired and felt too ill to resist Sho’s tender ministrations. After a day spent trying to prove his strength and independence, it was a relief to be engulfed in a cocoon of love and concern.  
  
Sho hummed as Miyama’s breathing grew slow and steady. He frowned at the heat radiating from the omega’s body but was loathe to disturb him when he was finally getting some rest. He lay quietly, lost in admiration for the beauty of his bond-mate. Miyama’s eyelashes were long enough to leave a line of shadows across Miyama’s nose as his face softened in sleep.  
  
After less than ten minutes the peace was abruptly broken when Miyama was struck by another coughing fit. He struggled to sit up, wriggling in Sho’s arms as he tried to right himself. Sho supported Miyama, holding him upright against his chest as his omega’s body trembled. “Did you take your medicine?” Sho asked softly as he stroked Miyama’s back, soothing him as the coughing gradually subsided.  
  
Miyama blinked and looked blearily at Sho. “Forgot. Wanted nest.”  
  
Sho kissed Miyama’s forehead and carefully lowered him back down onto the piles of soft nesting materials. “I'll go and fetch them for you. Do not bury yourself under anything while I’m gone. You still have a fever.”  
  
Miyama, who was in the process of gathering up a couple of blankets, hesitated for only a second before dropping them back down onto the pile. Sho stroked Miyama’s hair and murmured, “Good omega. I'm sorry that I’ve been neglecting you.”  
  
“Thank you alpha,” Miyama purred. “And you haven't been neglecting me. You always look after me.”  
  
“When I'm not away working,” Sho said guiltily.  
  
“I don't mind, not really. I spend most of my time working too. Just as long as you take care of me during my heats,” Miyama replied, rolling onto his back and gazing up at Sho with huge eyes. The fever flowing through his body reminded him of his heats, when his entire being burned with unquenchable fire.  
  
Sho’s eyes dilated as the musky scent of arousal tickled his senses. He shook his head and took a deep breath to clear his mind. Miyama needed his medicine and now was not the time to be thinking of sex. “Not just during your heats. I should be here for you always.”  
  
Miyama clutched at Sho’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “And so should I. When you come home tired and jet lagged, I should be there too.”  
  
“Your work is important Hiroto. You help people when they think they have no hope,” Sho replied, squeezing Miyama’s fingers reassuringly. “Simply knowing that you love me is all the looking after that I need.”  
  
A soft sigh of contentment came from Miyama as Sho pulled him into an embrace, running his fingers through the omega’s sweaty hair. A mischievous look flitted across Sho’s face as he added. “Of course, if you cooked for me more often that would be great too.”  
  
Fortunately getting smacked in the face by a feather pillow hardly hurts at all, as Sho found out two seconds after his remark. Sho spat out a stray feather and trapped Miyama’s wrists on the pile of bedding. “You know that you are going to pay for that during your next heat, don’t you?” Sho asked Miyama in a deep voice which promised much.  
  
“I certainly hope so.” Miyama’s eyes burned into Sho’s with a dark intensity.  
  
“You really don’t make it easy for me, do you?” Sho groaned. “I'll fetch your medication.”  
  
It only took a minute to fetch the medication and a fever patch for Miyama, but when Sho returned the omega was already almost asleep. He was curled up in an impossibly small ball and using one of Sho’s favourite sweaters as a pillow.

Sorry to disturb his bond-mate when he looked so comfortable, Sho squatted down next to Miyama and held out a glass of juice as he placed two pills in the omega’s palm. “Take your medicine, and make sure that you drink all of the juice. I don't want you getting dehydrated.”  
  
“Orange you sweet,” Miyama said with a sleepy giggle as he sat up and took the glass.  
  
Sho smiled at his mate as he watched Miyama thirstily empty the glass. “I’ll go and run you a lukewarm bath. Can’t have you going to bed all hot and sweety.”

Miyama paused with the glass halfway to his mouth. “That is definitely only a two.”

“Better than ‘orange you sweet’”, Sho pouted.

“I wouldn't gumball on it,” Miyama replied, cackling deliriously.

“I surrender.” Sho laughed and shook his head ruefully; it was impossible to win against Miyama. “And now for that bath.”

“Noooo,” Miyama whined. He flopped down onto his back and reached out for Sho. “Don't leave me.”

“So needy all of a sudden.” Sho smiled as he made himself comfortable beside Miyama. Sho’s alpha preened as the omega curled himself around his body, making snuffly little noises of contentment. As much as he was proud of Miyama’s fierce independence, Sho savoured little moments like this when Miyama allowed himself to follow his natural urges. “I guess we can put off your bath for a bit. Sleep will do you good.”

“You need to sleep too. I can feel how tired you are,” Miyama murmured as he tucked his head under Sho’s chin and inhaled deeply. The cold medicine had cleared his nose somewhat, allowing him to savour his alpha’s reassuring scent. It reminded him that he hadn't yet washed off the remnants of the soap which hid his second gender. He didn't disguise himself because he was ashamed of being an omega. It was more that he didn't want any distractions while he was working.

Sho’s eyes slowly closed as he relaxed into the thick layers of nesting material with Miyama’s weight resting comfortably on his chest. Miyama’s hair was soft under his fingers as he lightly massaged the omega’s nape. “Perhaps we should sleep for a little while, but then I shall run your bath.”

“_Our_ bath.” Miyama clung to Sho like an overheated limpet, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. His voice was sleepy and his words indistinct, but his intentions were clear.

Sho gently patted the fever patch on Miyama’s forehead. “Bathe with you yes, anything more no. Not while you're ill.”

Miyama made a muted grumbling noise, signalling his disgust at Sho’s rejection, and feebly attempted to wriggle out of Sho’s grasp. But Sho was too quick and too strong. He folded his arms around Miyama and flipped him onto his back, trapping him beneath his body as he hovered above him. “I need to make sure that you are well before your heat arrives, because I am not going to hold back then. At. All.”

A smile played around Miyama’s lips as he blinked sleepily up at Sho. “Is that meant to be a threat?”

“Nope,” Sho’s smile displayed more than a hint of smugness as he gazed at Miyama with eyes which were almost completely black. “A promise.”


End file.
